Enigma
by gators1638
Summary: There is not much known about the Ghoul named "Enigma" by the CCG. His past is unknown, appearance unknown, kagune unknown, abilities unknown. All that is known is that he is highly lethal and dangerous.
1. CCG file: Ghoul Name: Enigma

***CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT! DO NOT SHARE WITH UNOTHORIZED PERSONNEL!***

Ghoul name: Enigma

appearance: unknown

description: Enigma is a highly dangerous Ghoul. Permission to engage will be denied to all except senior investigators and above. Anyone who does not have permission to engage that is below a senior investigator in rank will not be reinforced. This would be a waste of personnel and recourses that could otherwise be used more effectively elsewhere.

Kagune: Enigma's Kagune type is unknown but is believed to be able to release electric pulses with an unknown range. These pulses are known to cause electronic devices such as lights, electronic locks, and vehicles to shut down completely for a seemingly random amount of time.

In case of contact: if you are able to confirm the identity of Enigma, you are advised to report in your findings with at least three eye witnesses that are other investigators of the CCG.


	2. I am Enigma

As a group of doves follows me into a room with only one door, they think they've cornered me. I unleash a limited electric pulse from my kagune that takes out the lights, nearby recording devices, as well as night-vision goggles. Then I lock the door and pull out my Quinque. The doves panic before I slice their necks one by one. After finishing them off, I inspect their Quinques. Swords, tendrils, spike shooters, uninteresting. I walk out of the room with the same briefcase I entered with and made my way back to Anteiku. However, on my way there, I overhear something interesting. Two people crushed under some falling debris at a construction site last night. Don't construction workers have to secure that stuff before leaving?

The sun starts to go below the horizon as I diverted from my path and made my way to the construction site. The smell of blood caught me by surprise. I was in the middle of an alley that people would walk down to get home. I looked down and saw a trail of dried blood. I followed the trail and found police tape.

"You're going to need to stay back sir," A police officer said with one hand on his belt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just following some bad directions my friend from work gave me. He invited me over for dinner with his wife ya see," I said trying to deflect the officer's suspicions.

"Okay, sir. Just be careful, there have been increasing ghoul sightings lately," the officer warned.

"I will. What happened back there?" I asked.

"Looks like a young couple was messing around in a construction site and some of the steel beams must've come loose and fell on them," the officer informed me. I also smelled ghoul blood at the site.

"That's a damn shame, young love ended so early in their lives," I said before starting to walk away.

"Stay safe sir," the officer said waving at me.

"Likewise," I said waving back.

I got back to my path to Anteiku. The streets were peaceful and the people were happy. I looked into an alleyway and saw a ghoul eating a corpse. As I walked past, a woman must've seen it because a woman shrieked behind me. This wouldn't be the first time this had happened. Even though the 20th ward had civilized ghouls like those residing in Anteiku, ghouls still killed and roamed the streets. I'd rather not draw any attention to myself so I just keep walking. A child was walking down the street with her parents. Their smells, they're ghouls no doubt. Then a familiar smell crosses my nose. I'm close to Anteiku. I walk in and sit down in the back of the shop. Touka sees me and rolls her eyes before coming over to me.

"Hello, Yun," Touka said with slight disgust.

"Hello, Touka," I replied.

"We're about to close. What do you want?" She asked with a bit of an attitude.

"I want you to stop eating human food. I can still smell it on your breath," I said in a hushed tone.

"Shut up," she whispered putting her hands on the table. It was clear she was still trying to keep it a secret.

"Fine. Just get me Yoshimura and a coffee," I told her.

I leaned back and close my eyes. A familiar face appeared in the darkness. There was blood coming from its face and it's My eyes snapped open. It didn't take long for the old man sat down across from me and put my coffee onto the table.

"How ya doing old man," I said attempting to hide my grief.

"You and me both know these old bones can still beat you in a fight, Yun. You look like you've seen a ghost," Yoshimura said.

"Sorry, I think I saw something outside," I told the old man.

"You weren't looking outside," He countered. I shrunk into my seat, "You were reminded of her weren't you?" Yoshimura asked.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked.

"For me, yes. Did you finish the mission?" He asked.

"The CCG agents that were harassing people in the area around the 20th ward have been dealt with," I said.

"So we have around a week to a month of unmonitored activity?" Yoshimura said.

"Hopefully," I informed him.

"Good, We were running low on supply. Anything else to report?" The old man asked.

"I found something on my way here. You know the accident that occurred last night at the construction night?" I asked.

"It's all over the news. How could I not?" He said.

"I investigated the scene and there was a particular inhuman scent written all over it," I told him.

"You think a ghoul was a part of the incident," he asked

"I think the ghoul in question was one of the victims," I answered.

"Interesting," He pauses while thinking," Well enjoy your coffee, Yun, you deserve some rest," Yoshimura said before going back behind the bar.

I sat back as I took a sip of my coffee. It still tasted amazing even though I didn't really like coffee. Yoshimura still made it to how I liked it. I finished my drink and yawned while looking at the clock.

"Geez, 9:00 pm already," I said before grabbing my suitcase. "Have a good night," I waved at Everyone before going into the night.

On my walk home, I walked by the construction site again. The police officer was gone and only the police tape was there. I go over the police tape and step into the crime scene. I walk over to the debris and look at the blood. There was enough blood for two humans but the smell was different. There's some human blood and some ghoul blood. I put on a pair of gloves and begin to take samples of blood. I turned my head towards the remains of the wreckage and saw something purple. Upon close inspection, the purple thing was a strand of hair. He puts the hair in a small plastic bag and walks out of the crime scene and back on my way home.

When I reach my little apartment, near the edge of the 20th ward, I unlock the door. I hang up my coat and Hat for the night and stretch a bit before going into my fridge and getting a piece of meat. It looks like your average steak but the meat is human. I eat my dinner before taking a shower. After finishing my shower, I dried off and got into bed. Tomorrow I need to search the CCG database for purple-haired ghouls and see if they had anything on me. I turned rested my head on my pillow and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
